1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a firearm locking system and method, and more particularly, to a firearm locking system and method for preventing rotation of a cylinder.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Throughout history, firearms have been used for protection and recreation. Many private citizens, fearing crime, have chosen to arm themselves in order to provide a feeling of security. Placing firearms in the home presents a number of potential problems, including the possibility of a child gaining access to the firearm or the possibility of an intruder gaining access to the firearm and using it against the homeowner. One option is to keep the firearm unloaded. However, an unloaded firearm will be ineffective against a surprise intruder.
A number of conventional solutions have been developed that permit the firearm to be loaded and ready for use, while preventing injury to children and use of the firearm by unauthorized users. For example, key locks have been developed which restrict operation of the gun triggers. These types of locks require a key for operation. Key locks, however, are often complex and cumbersome, presenting a significant obstacle to accessing the firearm quickly when necessary, such as to protect or defend against an intruder. Moreover, tampering with such locks may lead to accidental discharge of the firearm.
Firearm storage devices, such as gun cabinets, effectively secure firearms but do so at the expense of accessibility. These devices may also be quite expensive, requiring the consumer to choose between cost and safety.
More recent systems employ a magnetically actuable safety apparatus, which interacts with a magnet ring worn by the user, resulting in the enabling or disabling of the lock. Typically, such devices are extremely sensitive to ring positioning, leading to unreliable operation. In addition, the user must be in possession of the magnetic ring in order to disable the lock.
Thus, in view of the inadequacies of conventional firearm locking devices, there is a substantial need for an economical firearm locking system that can secure a firearm without sacrificing its availability for immediate use.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a firearm locking system and method for preventing rotation of a cylinder that solves the problems in conventional firearm locking systems as described above.
The invention provides a system and method for allowing a user to remotely disable and enable a firearm locking mechanism. Thus, a user of the locking system and method in accordance with the invention need not be in physical possession of the firearm in order to disable and enable the locking mechanism. This allows a user to quickly disable and use the firearm when needed.
Therefore, one aspect of the invention is to provide a locking system and method for a firearm that can be remotely disabled and enabled.
Another aspect of the invention is to provide a firearm locking system and method that includes a transmitter device for sending a locking enabling and disabling signal to a self contained locking system mounted on a firearm.
In accordance with these and other aspects, the invention provides a cylinder locking unit for a firearm adaptable to a firearm chamber, the cylinder locking unit including a receiver for generating a control signal upon receipt of a request signal; an electric actuator activated by the control signal received from the receiver; and a locking device extendible from the firearm chamber for preventing discharge of the firearm, the locking device extending upon activation of the electric actuator.
In a further embodiment, the invention provides a method for locking a cylinder-type firearm, which includes placing a cylinder locking unit in a firearm chamber; generating a control signal upon receipt of a request signal; activating an electric actuator upon receipt of a control signal; and extending a locking device from the firearm chamber to prevent discharge of a firearm, the locking device extending upon activation of the electric actuator.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.